Forum:Common Series 5
This is where you discuss ideas for the fifth common series. Story Arc Actually I had an idea whilst watching DW:The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances with the whole nanogene things. So maybe TORCHWOOD or maybe UNIT or a brand new organisation whose name can be like the 'Easter Egg' which appears throughout the season. So this organisation wants to create a weapon to help protect the Earth (or some other reason), and so they go about trying to make the ultimate weapon, which eventually they decide is the Doctor, and in conclusion, their weapon should be a Timelord. Using a device to extract the memories of former companions, Martha Smith (Martha Jones), Mickey Smith, Donna Noble (maybe or maybe not), Wilfred Mott, Amy Williams (Amy Pond), Rory Williams, other companions from this wiki, and Sarah-Jane Smith the organisation tries to find a way of bringing back the Timelords, but prove unsuccesful, so far. It is when they are able to capture Captain Jack Harkness do they discover a way to 'create' a Timelord. Using Nanogenes. Next time the Doctor comes to Earth (which could be a two-parter, and resembling the Sontaron Stratagem episode with Unit, but with this Organisation instead), he discovers the organisation, not knowing their true intentions, and they 'fix' some scratches on the Doctor's body with nano genes. The Doctor has no idea that the nanogenes did enough scanning to change a human into a Timelord. So then the Doctor eventually leaves, and then the organisation begins their work, by applying the nanogenes to human test subjects, and the nano genes change their internal organs and stuff so that they have two hearts, and completely resemble a Timelord. But the subjects bodies go into cardiac arrest (I think I spelt that wrong) and die, before the process is complete, so they don't/can't regenerate. The organisation needs someone who can withstand the experiment, so they use Jack Harkness, and he survives the process due to him not being able to die. But the organisation can't properly test if the regeneration works, because Jack's body heals itself well before the regeneration would start. So they revert Jack back to an immortal human (using nanogenes, and he now only has one heart). So they take a sample of his blood, erase his memories of the testing, and leave him outside TORCHWOOD tower. Using the blood sample, the organisation injects it into a new test subject's blood stream, which gives him temporary '''immunity, just enough to survive the process of convertion to Timelord. When the nanogenes are finished, he is still alive, and has two, funcional hearts. An artificial Timelord. Anyway he wants to be unique, special, so he finds Donna Noble, extracts all of her Timelord memories, so that he has all the knowledge of the Doctor, and other species and whatever, so then he goes off to hunt down the remaining Timelords who survived the Time War, and begins to kill them. *takes a breath* Wow, that was all made up right now, pretty good, very rough, needs work, and '''your opinion. So, what do you think??? Oh and I would also like to bring the Rani into this as well, if that is all good. Okay, yes, now your opinion please!!! And lots of critisism!! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 03:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) As I've said in the S4 forum page I've had the idea of making the Doctor regenerate and have him travel with a one-off companions until being reunited with Donna and Karlel in episode 4. We can have the Nanogene Time Lord absorb Donna's Time Lord memories leaving her with human level of ineligence and remembering the Doctor. They meet again and off they go to time and space. What do you think? I like Will's idea and I think it would be nice if Karlel joind full time. - Time Guardian 22:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Will I don't think that spelling is something neccisery(how do you spell it?) in the forums. - Time Guardian 22:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Companions I was thinking, maybe Karlel could be the companion for the series? I want to give him a lot of history so... could he? I know we haven't decided on a head writer yet, but... Yes, I know! No need for applause! If you don't mind I'll yell my name, thank you very much! I AM TENNANTFAN!!!!!! 20:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I am a huge fan of River Song, so I might write her into an episode, maybe a two parter? OOH YES! I HAVE AN IDEA! Okay, so Night at the Museum, but DOCTOR WHO STYLE!!! I shall work on that below! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 03:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Villains Like I said in my expodentially long proposal, a new organisation, and an artificial Time Lord. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 03:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Episodes I will do a two parter, with the Doctor, the companion, River Song, and another character I would like to introduce, played by Freddie Stroma. So the Doctor takes River and his current companion to an intergalactic museum which is in the year very close to the end of the universe. And Stroma's character plays the guard, tour guide or owner of the museum. So then the companion finds a big, black box, with ingravings all around its edge. He/she touched it and it opens to reveal a chair, and a blue light, yes, it is the Pandorica. Anyway it's light spills out into the museum, bringing all of the exhibits to life, including exhibits such as the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarons, Raxicoricophalapatorians (you know what I mean), Sycorax, and basically every other enemy of the Doctor. Theone part of the two parter could be called The Nightmare Exhibition ''and if someone could suggest a title for the ither part, that would be great! Yes, please critisise and suggest changes and what not. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 03:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You can call part two ''The Light of Chaos. -'' Time is mine 18:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh yes I like that name. But I already have another idea for the second part. So part 1 is ''The Nightmare Exhibition ''and part 2 is ''The Fires of Creation - [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk (I am away from home so I can't sign in.) Category:The Common Series